Black, White, and Red
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Nikolas meets someone that finally challanges something new... love... crummy sumary, just read it!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm not really RE-doing this. I'm just fixing something. Nothing all that important. Ya know?

Black, White, and Red...

Part 1: Meeting

Nikolas was at one of the circuit parties. He sorted and sifted through all of the prey, and had thought he decided on one when _she_ walked through the door. Something inside of him let out a little sigh as he looked her over. She was short, maybe 5'3, and her skin was a pale creamy color that he knew had to have made other girls jealous. She had eyes as green as any he had ever seen, regardless as to what they were; vampire, were, or other. Her hair was short, falling around her face in jagged layers, the dark brown color looking red in the light. He also felt her aura. It surprised him. It had traces of vampire, but he knew that she didn't know it. She and her friend strode through the door like they belonged, but by the fine tremble that ran through her, he knew that she was afraid. It was that fear that made him stand and walk closer more than anything.

Lea looked around. She couldn't believe that she had let Gwen talk her into this. This was... vampires... and junkies... she hadn't even known that they had existed until she met Nissa...

Nissa and Sarah were her two best friends, even though they were vampires... She remembered meeting them clearly. She had been out on a walk, and they suddenly appeared. She heard Nissa say something softly to Sarah, and then Sarah had looked at her. The word 'vampire' raced through Lea's mind before she could brush it off. She had always believed in such things, but... she just couldn't comprehend that this was happening, that one was there... Two were there...

And she was about to be food... _that _she did comprehend.

They came to her... then Nissa looked at her oddly.

"She has vampire in her..." Sarah looked at her as if she were crazy... "God Nissa, why don't you just tell her everything..."

Lea looked at them, figuring if she was going to die, she might as well go out blazing. "Yeah Nissa, tell her..." For some odd reason, they both smiled...

And here she was, doing something she knew would disappoint them both, but Gwen had to come, and Lea couldn't let her go it alone. Gwen simply couldn't protect herself... Lea couldn't exactly protect her, but she had been training lately, and she hope that she could alteast buy enough time for someone to come along and help.

When he stepped into her view, she was caught off guard and caught her breath. Black and White... a world of black and white... Long black hair, tied back with a white ribbon, black jacket, white shirt... black pants, boots... Leather... she raised her eyes to his and was lost in a waving sea of blackness... she almost took a step towards him before something in her mind whispered. DON'T. As she continued to look at him… she decided that her mind was actually screaming that particular instruction at her.

He stared at her, trying to lure her with his mind. With what seemed like simple ease… she blocked him out.

How did she manage that? She wouldn't have been able to. With an arrogant smirk, he turned his head side way and said softly to her. "Welcome..."

She looked at him, and saw that Gwen was completely entranced... She had also been learning some control with Sarah and Nissa, but Gwen hadn't, and this vampire... which was exactly what he was, was trying to seduce them both. She wasn't going to let it happen, she didn't want to be munched on. She looked at Gwen and hit her lightly. The boy looked at her oddly. "Lea..." no surprise there, she could close him out of her mind, but he still skimmed the surface and pulled her name out...

"Rude of you to know my name and not give me yours..." she pulled on Gwen's arm and this time she turned to look at her. She pointed to the corner, and pulled her along before a hand on her shoulder made her spin around.

"Nikolas... come to me..." he seemed to be pushing it in her mind, and she glared, thinking of drawing the blade she saw in his pants and pushing it into him. She didn't have to talk to him to know what he wanted. Her blood... her essence.

Her life.

AN: Yeah, okay. I'm doing this. This isn't going to take long. I'm actually going to have a new update. Yayness! 


	2. part two

AN: Once again, having to cut out the realtime chat that I was doing. Sorry people, cant happen, even though I know you loved talking to the boys!

Black White and Red, part two

She looked at him, her mouth going dry. "N... Nikolas..." She hadn't heard that particular name before, but then again, she didn't make it her business to know. She just made it her business to take care of those and others around her. She glared at him as she gestured towards her friend. Gwen came away from her before she could grab her, and walked towards Nikolas.

"No!" She said a little too sharply, reaching for Gwen.

"Oh, you're not going to let me have her..." He smirked condescendingly, and then tilted his head back, looking at her through slit eyes. "Any better ideas then?" He looked wickedly at her. She let out a little sigh, and tugged on Gwen's arm.

"I have a condition. You make it where no one will touch her..." Nikolas's eyes widened in delight at snagging her so easily. He pulled out a knife and made a brief cut on Gwen's arm. Lea started to speak, but he stopped her.

"You don't want her touched." He reach out and his fingers came back scarlet. "No one will touch her now. When I mark something, it's mine." A dark chuckle emitted from his lips at that, as if he were thinking of some joke. "Come." She looked defiantly at him as he marched off to a room in the back, looked back at Gwen, and sighed.

"I'll be back in a little while." Gwen nodded and sat down gazing at her arm, while Lea followed the vampire. When she entered the room, she saw that he still had the knife in his hand. She glared at him.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

He arched an eyebrow elegantly. "What are you, some kind of hunter?" He laughed at his own words and stalked closer to her. "You agreed to this, so it's not like I forced it on you." He grabbed her wrist, pulling it up delicately, and looking at her bare skin. He brought his knife up and looked at the flawless skin critically.

"I can make it so you wont feel it. Would you like for me to do that?"

"What," She snorted, "You want me to give you permission to bite me?"

He laughed softly and pressed the blade a little harder. "It will come eventually." He pulled her arm closer to him and let the knife bite into her skin. She wanted more than anything to cry out, but she didn't. She looked at him, tears springing into her eyes, and kept quite.

"You Lea, remind me of a certain Vida that I knew briefly." He talked casually as he worked, and she let out a little cry, turning it into a sigh as he worked around her wrist to make a rose pattern.

"You know," he continued. "I usually don't do this to people." She let out a sharp laugh. "No really, usually by the time I let people have my mark, they want it." She looked at him.

"I, ah..." She cried out as he shifted his grip to continue the pattern. "I wouldn't want that no matter what..." She stopped talking then and turned her head so that he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"I just haven't had a challenge since that Vida, I suppose I was getting a little sick for one." He smiled softly at her. "You got my attention the moment you walked through the door. Do you know," He switched to her upper arm after the rose was finished, "That you have vampire in your system?" He carved an N on her arm. She turned to look at him, and then stopped herself. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"I'm being honest, your aura is traced with vampire." The letter I came next. He stopped talking for a while... K O L A... He was working on a jagged S when the pain became too much for her and she began to sway. He caught her against his chest and finished the last stroke.

"You surprise me, you didn't cry stop..." He looked down at her, suddenly slightly sympathetic for her pains. He brought his mouth down to her shoulder and kissed it lightly, her blood tracing his lips as he rose, a harsh contradiction to the black and white.

She looked at him, her gaze focusing in and out, and then back to normal finally.

"Are we finished yet?" She looked at him, pain numbing in her body. She knew that it was bad; she needed to get it healed. She remembered one of Sarah's kin... her name was... what was it?

He looked at her studying the expression on her face. "For the moment..." He smiled softly, leading her out the room. "You might want to let Gwen drive you home, you don't look like you're up to it." She jerked away from him, stumbling to Gwen. She looked wide eyed at her.

"I'll be seeing you," He laughed softly, smiling at her as they exited.

Nikolas watched her stumble out the door, wondering exactly why he let her go without feeding. I like this one... He laughed softly to himself. His brother was getting to have a little fun, why shouldn't he?

By the time that she got to Caryn's, she felt slightly sick from blood loss. She stumbled into the door, waving for Gwen to go on.

"Lea, its nice to... What happened?" Caryn rushed to her side, wanting to see the wounds she had made makeshift bandages over.

"You have got to promise me you wont tell Nissa and Sarah..." She looked meaningfully at her.

"Of course." She said, "Just let me see it." She pulled the bandages away and looked at the blood, wiping it away, she saw the name. "Nikolas..." She breathed, the pulled her into the living room so she could begin to heal her arm.

"You know him..." She stated it. And then, "You can fix it to where I can still move it and use it, right?"

"Yes, and yes..." She said, "Let me concentrate, then I'll share."

Caryn fixed her arm, and wrist, looking utterly exhausted afterward, but seemingly satisfied with herself. She bandaged the cuts the sat back.

"You know him."

"Yes..."

"How..."

"He's killed some of my family before." She looked down. "What were you doing at a party Lea? You know better! Especially one where Nikolas is present." Her voice had turned sharp and concerned.

"Gwen." She said simply, and Caryn understood. That girl was more trouble than she was worth.

"Well, don't go back, either of you." She said simply.

"Oh, I don't plan to have any more run ins with that vampire." She stood to go, and swayed.

"I'll phone and tell Nissa that you're staying here for the night. You just lay down; I'll bring you some covers in a few minutes.

Lea lay down, exhausted... as she fell asleep, she drifted into a world of black and white, stained with the red of her blood. The last words to leave her lips were... "Nikolas."

AN: Once again, not any real changes, but I am fixing it up so that it's readable. Love you people! I'll do the real review… just wait. 


	3. part 3

Part Three

Lea woke up from dreams that she tried not to remember. She moved her arm gingerly and found that it was stiff, but had mobility. She stood and started her morning workout before she went down stairs. Before she was completely through (She was in the process of one handed push ups on her injured arm) Caryn came in.

"You know, you really should give that a little while to heal. You act just like Sarah, you know?" Lea grinned.

"Oh Caryn, you know that I couldn't possibly just sit here. If I ever get ahold of that vampire again, I'll make sure that it's me who has the leverage, and then I'll kill him."

"Yes… well..." She handed her some clothes that she had left over from the last time she was injured. That seemed to happen a lot... and she didn't even do anything. It was Gwen. "Let's hope that you don't have another run in with him, because he is very dangerous, and if Sarah or Nissa-" She stopped, and Lea looked at her strangely.

"What about them?"

"If they found out, they would be angry. You know that." She quickly changed what she was going to say. She didn't want to reveal the fact that Nikolas was Nissa's brother. "Are you going to let them see the wounds?"

Lea shook her head, pulling the leather jacket deftly over her arms. "I don't plan on it. I assume that it will scar?" She threw an extremely grumpy look in Caryn's direction.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Lea shrugged.

"It will be a job to cover, but I'll manage." She grinned and picked up her pack. "Don't worry, I'll go straight home. I know that Nissa and Sarah are probably worried." She lived with the two vampires for the moment. She had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with her father. She had actually ran, and had no place to go. Luckily, she had met the two a month before, and when she called them, they took her in. That was the day that she started training. She never wanted to be weak, ever again. She wanted to be strong for her own sake, and the sake of others. Sarah hadn't told her, but she had strength because of her vampire aura to rival any Vida, including herself.

"What are you going to do if one of them walk in on you while you're in the bath?" Caryn looked sharply at her. She didn't want Nissa to know about Nikolas cutting up her friend, but she also didn't see how it was going to be avoided.

"Well, I'll figure it out. If worse comes to worse, I'll get a lovely tattoo over it." She smiled jokingly and then went to the door. "Thanks Caryn, I really don't know what I would do without you." She smiled. Caryn answered simply.

"Die." She didn't know if she was joking or not.

The run home was a long one, at least ten miles, but Lea enjoyed it. She loved running. She had just lately found exactly how good of shape she could get in. She liked being able to beat the crap out of anything that bothered her or her friends... if she had been allowed to fight last night... maybe it would have been different.

She arrived at the door with a light sweat on her forehead, and pulled her key out of her pack. She turned the door and walked in.

"Hey Lea!" Christopher said. He had formerly been known as Kristopher, but he changed his name. Bad vampires gone good, gone bad, gone semi good again were confusing... just thinking of it that way was confusing. She settled with not thinking so that she wouldn't get a migraine.

"Hi Chris." She smiled at him. He was Sarah's fiancé, and they were happily in love. Some long story about him leaving and coming back, and then something to do with his brother. She didn't think she ever really caught his name.

"Well, are you okay?" it seemed like he was waiting for an explanation. Since she felt like she was going to be giving one to Nissa and Sarah as well, and she didn't want her carefully made up story to crumble, she looked at him.

"Where's Nissa and Sarah, and I'll explain." He seemed to accept it. Maybe it was because they came into the room right then.

"Sorry." Nissa grinned at her. "I was just helping my brother settle in. You know, the one you agreed to coming a long time ago?" Yeah, she remembered, since she was going to have to split her room down the middle with him. Christopher was already sleeping on the couch, and Nissa and Sarah shared a room. She was the only one who had any space, which got her vote for sharing.

"Okay, yeah, I just kind of forgot." She grinned. The fact that she couldn't even remember his name told you how much she had forgotten.

"So." Sarah looked at her. "What happened?" Yeah, she was afraid that that was coming. "I know that you only stay the night at Caryn's if you get injured, so spill." She leaned against the wall, keeping herself from wincing as the cuts stung sharply.

"Well, Gwen went to a circuit party, and I went along to keep her from doing anything stupid, and I got into a little bit of a fight with a vampire. But, it's alright, no one got hurt, and the vampire's not going to mess with her anymore. I'm just hoping that Gwen learned her lesson." She highly doubted it. The only thing that Lea had gotten out of her was that she wouldn't go to another party with Nikolas as host, so that Lea wouldn't have to run into him again. She wanted the rest of her skin to remain unscarred, thankyouverymuch.

"Oh, that's _awful_, what was the vampires name?" A man stepped into the room, and Lea's mouth dropped open. Thankfully, no one saw it, because everyone had turned to the man. Black and white...

"Lea, this is my brother, Nikolas." Uh ho.

"Uhh... Hello." She looked at him vehemently as he came towards her, and took her hand, the injured one, and kissed it. He gave her a challenging look. Was it going to be a game then? See who spilled first. Well, it wasn't like she was going to talk.

"So, you didn't answer, what was his name?" He asked her again.

"Nikolas, don't pry, she probably doesn't want to..." Nissa started, but Lea cut her off.

"Oh no, it's fine. I never really caught his name. It was some loathsome thing though. Really one of the ugly ones that you told me about. He couldn't even really handle himself well." She looked at Sarah, then Nissa, then Christopher, and then smirked at Nikolas with her eyes.

"Well, I suppose so. You took care of it though?" Sarah said. She was all for her taking care of herself, since she was indeed the one training her.

"Yes, I took care of it, the jerk will never," She looked at Nikolas, "Touch me again." He gave a little nod, as if to say, let it begin then.

"Well, as long as you're okay. Can I see what he did to you?" Nissa said. Nikolas smirked back, and Lea nodded, pulling up her pant leg. She had anticipated this question and allowed herself to trip on the way home. The cut was nearly healed already.

"Of course, you can guess that it was a load worse before Caryn took care of it. She's a rather talented witch." She grinned.

"Yeah, you're lucky that she's there to tend to you. Gwen gets you into more trouble then anyone I've ever met before." Christopher said and then walked over to Nikolas.

"This is the one I was telling you about. The first time I met her, she was in the middle of killing some guy." He grinned. Lea had indeed killed a few vampires in her time, but that was only the bad ones, and everyone had been happy once they were dead.

"Yes, I can see the potential in her. She seems to be violence in a delicate little box." He smiled at her again.

"Yeah well, the box isn't that delicate Nikky." She glared at him. He looked at her at the nickname, but shrugged it off. Apparently, he was planning on playing the game very well.

Sarah had snickered. "Nikolas and I never really got along well, so when you realize that I side with you on the fights, you know why." She smiled, and Christopher gave her hand a little tug.

"Come on, you have to at least give him a little sympathy. Lea's evil." He grinned at Lea, and Lea smiled back.

She looked around, and faked a yawn. She wasn't up to being in the same room with that man at the moment.

"Well, I'm just a little tired, so I'm going to go up and lay down for a while." Everyone said his or her goodbyes and Lea left... once she was out of hearing distance, Nikolas turned to his sister.

"I've left something up in the room, I'm going to run up there and get it really quickly, alright?" She nodded, and he grinned, taking after Lea.

He found her laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know this is awfully cozy. I'm going to be here for two weeks, maybe longer, and we're going to share a room." He arched an eyebrow at her, and then nodded to her jacket. "Awfully warms for that, isn't it?" She glared at him.

"Well, unless you want me to spill it to Nissa that you did a lovely slice and dice job on me, you better pray that it gets colder." She glared at him. "And as to you staying in here, just because you do doesn't mean that I won't stay out as late as I possibly can so that I don't have to see you." She glared at him.

"Let me see how well of a job the witch did on your arm, and I'll not bother you for the rest of the night." Lea growled and tore her jacket off, the bandages came away, and she saw that the cuts were already fading to pink. Caryn was a real wonder healer.

"Well, I can say that she did a nice job, but you'll wear those as long as you live. Most people wear my marks with pride and love." He looked at her. She slipped her jacket back over them.

"As soon as I can make my mind up about it, I'm getting a tattoo over it, and then I'll wear that with pride for the rest of my life." She glared at him.

"I'd hate to have to remark you Lea." He said, but the look in his eyes said that he would love it.

"You'll never touch me again Nikolas, unless you plan to kill me." She glared at him

"Oh really." He said, advancing.

"Really." She went for the knife beside her bed and had it in her hands before he moved again.

"Nikolas!" Nissa's voice drifted up the stairs. "Ask Lea if she'll come down later on so that we can talk, alright? I want you two to actually get to know each other. It took her quiet a while to get used to Chris, let alone like him." He smiled at her, and shouted back.

"She says she'll be down in about an hour, she just wants to get a little rest. She had a busy night, after all." He looked at her while he said it. She glared back at him, but knew that she was going to have to go now.

"Great!" She shouted back, and then Lea heard her walk back a piece down the stairs.

"We'll just see who wins the game." Nikolas said, grabbing a jacket and going to the door.

"There is no game Nikolas, leave me alone." She growled it at him, laying back down, knife in hand.

"That's not what you said last night when you let me mark you me." She screamed at him and threw the knife. He dodged it, but then again, she hadn't meant to kill him with it. If she was going to kill him, she'd tell Nissa and Chris first.

"You made me, and I'll never do it again." She hissed.

"We'll see." He grinned and blew a kiss. The gesture looked vaguely obscene coming from him. "See you in an hour, we have bonding to do." He grinned and left.

Lea stared after him for a few minutes. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she wasn't going to let him win the game. She hated losing...

AN: Tada… yeah. Blah blah. Next chapter.


	4. part 4

AN: Okay, last thing to fix before I can actually start on the new chapter. What a pain this is.

Part 4

True to her word, even though she hadn't said it, Lea made her was down the stairs an hour later.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Nissa said happily. Christopher was cuddled on the couch with Sarah, and Nissa was sitting in the chair by the door. There was an empty chair by the large black chair that Nikolas was sitting in. Lea growled and took the seat, refusing to look at him.

Everyone seemed to notice the tension between the two. Sarah ruled it as it being Nikolas. Nissa thought she didn't know her well enough, and Christopher thought in all due time. Nikolas thought she needed a little persuasion, and Lea KNEW that she wasn't going to warm up to him any time soon.

"So…" Nissa said, when Lea refused to say anything, and Nikolas was having to much fun sneaking leering looks at her, wanting her to snap. She was pretty close to it as it was. Nissa looked for a moment, and then continued.

"I told you Nikolas was my brother… he and Christopher are my only siblings."

"Yes." Lea answered. She didn't mean to be cold to Nissa, and she knew that she would understand exactly why she was acting like she was. She was trying to get out of the room. The thing was, Nissa was having none of it

"Yes, well, Nikolas and Christopher used to be famous, you know. Everyone feared them." Sarah tried adding. She saw the interest flash through Lea's eyes. However, Nissa threw her a dirty look.

"I don't want her to know the bad things!" Nissa said, the dirty look intensifying with each word, and the smile that Sarah tossed her.

"I should have guessed. Let me think, Christopher was the innocently blinded victim of the whole situation, and Nikolas was the one who tortured the puppies?" Lea threw him a rather devilish smirk. Score one for her.

Nikolas, however, had other plans. "Yes, especially those little rat dogs. They screamed the most." His grin was just as nasty as hers.

"Nikolas!" Nissa said.

"I suppose you ate kittens too then?" Lea said, disgust in her eyes. Only contempt for this vampire.

"No, I preferred the rabbits." He tilted his head sideway, and then added. "I enjoyed marking people. You ever been marked?"

And, happily rescued from having to lie between her teeth, Sarah saved her. "That jerk marked me." She pushed up her sleeves, showing her the marks. Christopher looked at them with a little disdain, and then threw his brother a dirty look. Nikolas actually managed to scrounge up an innocent look. If she didn't hate him, Lea would have found it cute.

But she hated him.

"Well, Lea has been training, and she's actually rather talented." Nissa said, trying to once again steer the conversation in a direction that would make Lea and Nikolas at least tolerate each other.

"She is, is she? She doesn't look that tough." He commented with a laugh.

She stood. "I'll show you exactly how tough I am, if you'd like Nikky." She growled his name. He just smirked.

"Someone's loosing." He murmured. She let out an exasperated sigh, and sat back down.

Their other three companions looked at the two as if they had sprouted extra heads. Their attitudes were disturbing. They hated each other, and, taken that everyone knew Nikolas wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, and Lea was one antisocial chick, this was STILL odd.

"Look you two…" Christopher began….

"No you look," Lea started, and Sarah cut her off.

"Lea, you'll have to get used to him…"

"Yes, Lea, get you'll used to me."

"I don't think so, you little blood bag."

"I do. We are, after all, roomies."

A dirty glance was then thrown between the two. Lea stood, and, zipping her jacket, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nissa cried in disdain. Lea looked over her shoulder.

"Walk. Maybe when I cool off, and his ego is deflated, we can talk." And with that, she went out the door. Nikolas stood.

"You know, you could have at least tried to get along with her." All three coursed at him at once. He looked at them.

"I didn't hear you insisting that she try to please me." He actually pouted. Nissa laughed.

"Poor baby, roomie doesn't like him." She said, standing. "Well, she'll come around."

Christopher looked at him. "It will take a while, but she will." Sarah tugged on his arm.

"I'm tired." He nodded, and the walked out of the room.

"I think I'll just stay down here and wait for her to come back so we can have a little talk." Nissa said, and Nikolas nodded, walking upstairs… and exiting out the window. He was going to have his own little talk with the Vixen.

XXXxxxXXX

AN: Finally through with the editing. I feel better now. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, yeah. It's been forever since I've updated this one, but I'm updating it now. BWAHAHAHAH!

Part… umm… five wasn't it?

With complete disregard to Lea's feelings, Nikolas trailed her as she half jogged half ran through the woods. He noticed that her chest was rising and falling, not because she was out of breath, but from sheer emotion. He must have really gotten to her.

Why didn't that please him as much as it should have?

Regardless to whatever strange emotions were going on with both of them, the matter was still that he had to catch up with her and have a word… or ten. She couldn't just storm out on him like that, regardless as to whether or not they were playing a game now. He wasn't one to lightly take a snubbing.

And so, when she finally stopped running, he started to slowly advance. He watched as she took one jump and lifted herself onto a branch in a tree. She was just high enough that her legs could swing, timidly brushing against the ground. She leaned her head back and let out a trembling sigh.

Something like guilt washed through him. What exactly had he pushed her to?

He watched as she lifted her shirtsleeve and looked at the marks on her arm. A wash of pleasure flashed through him. She was marked… she belonged to him.

Suddenly, his old arrogance flashed back into place, his pity for her forgotten. She belonged to him all right. He needed to win this game. He was going to win this game.

"Lea." Nikolas said it simply as he walked out of the room. She nearly fell out of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" She glowered.

He threw back his head and laughed, before his eyes became intense. "You, my dear, belong to me." She started to talk, but he cut her off. "The marks on your arms say so."

She continued to glare. "I don't belong to anyone. No one, got it!" She wanted to shout at him… or stab him. Either way, she couldn't allow him to 'claim' her.

"Lea…" His voice was taunting, and he came up below her. "You act so tough, and maybe you are… but I think… somewhere… deep inside… you liked it, didn't you." He smiled wickedly. "You liked me marking you."

Before he could taunt her anymore, she jumped, pulling her knife while she fell, and pressing it against his throat. "You listen to me. Violence may be inside of me, but I don't enjoy having unwanted pain thrust upon me." This time it was she who cut him off. "Yes, unwanted pain. Now you listen to me, and you listen good; you have your visit with your sister, and you enjoy talking to your brother, but be clear on this: stay the hell away from me. I don't like you, I don't want to know anything about you… and I'm not playing your game."

His eyes were only slightly widened, but he was shocked… but he wasn't in the least bit deterred. "I can't help it Lea. Since I first saw you walk through that door…" He gave a dark laugh… "I had this urge to make you mine." As if offhanded, he said, "You will be, you know."

Anger surged through her. "I'll never be yours." She pressed the blade ever so much closer, and a small line of blood trickled. He laughed. She wouldn't do it.

"Go on then, kill me." She stood there, her arm wavering slightly. He laughed, and darted forward, trusting his reflexes. Sure enough, she pulled the knife back just in time… and his lips pressed against hers.

Shock rippled throughout her whole being, and before she could choose to beat him down, or respond, he pulled back. "I think I'll enjoy wearing you down. Goodnight Lea."

And just like that… he was gone.

Lea stood shaken, her body weight leaning against the tree.

AN: Yes, very short, but I have to plot evilly for this little bugger. Besides… they kissed! 


End file.
